Paya Luas
Paya Luas is a military airport in Just Cause 2. Description Its name means "Vast Swamp" in Malay and "Marsh Area" in Indonesian. The airport comprises of two paved runways, which intersect each other. It is connected by road to the Panau Motorway System. The airport is less than 5 km from the district's other airport, Sungai Cengkih Besar Airport, which also has two runways. There's also several Guard Towers there and a lot of Fuel Depots. Although this is one of the biggest airports in Panau, no SAMs spawn there. This lack of SAMs suggests that the location was a civilian airport before the Pandak Panay regime. Civilian workers are allowed to work there. The area will be completely deserted by the military after completion, but civilian workers will still be present. This allows for easy access to the vehicles that spawn here that would be protected at other bases. However, guards will still spawn at the roadblock entrance from the public road afte completion, even though the base itself is deserted. Once the player achieves 100% completion of the area, the base will become deserted. Due to the lack of enemies and the fact that almost all the vehicles in the base are marked as friendly vehicles, the base can be used by the player to get Military vehicles (see the list below) without Heat. There are other bases with the same vehicles, but few with a choice this good. Completion Once the base is completed to 100%, it's deserted by the Panau Military and the planes will never take of again. Some planes will still spawn inside the hangers, but they are not going to take off. *Colonel Adiputera - next to some Fuel Depots along the west runway. *15 Fuel Depots. *2 Broadcast Towers. *2 Generators. *1 Communications Outpost - On the south-east part of the base. *1 Pipeline - At the entrance. *Several Resource Items, including **4 Weapon Parts. **4 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. Location In the north-eastern part of the Pelaut Archipelago, at X:28430; Y:5970, just north of Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Vehicles This airport is notable because it's one of the few locations that spawns the SV-1007 Stonewall and because most vehicles that spawn here will make the aiming box green, meaning that you won't get Heat by being seen on them. This is the only airport with this feature. However, be aware that Panau Military pilots can still spawn in red-marked G9 Eclipses and Si-47 Leopards until you complete this place. *4 (later 3) x G9 Eclipse. 2 spawn in a hangar and one is at the southern end of the eastern runway. Will also rarely take off before base completion. Dark gray/black paint. Green-marked. *2 x GV-104 Razorback. Spawns behind a hangar and another near where Colonel Adiputera is. Oddly, this seems to be the Agency version by its color, which is a bluish black. It is the same level as your Black Market version. Green-marked. *2 (later 1) x Si-47 Leopard. 1 takes off from the runway (before base completion) and another spawns in a hangar. Forest camo. Green-marked. *SV-1003 Raider. Near the Communications Outpost. Forest camo. Green-marked. *3 x URGA-9380. 2 in front of a hangar and near the Communications Outpost. Forest camo. Green-marked. *AH-33 Topachula. On a helipad near Colonel Adiputera. Forest camo. Red-marked. *SV-1007 Stonewall. Near Colonel Adiputera. Forest camo. Red-marked. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. It has been reported that on the Xbox 360 one of the G9 Eclipses can spawn with the nose gear up, resulting in the front of the plane collapsing. Videos Gallery Paya Luas.jpg Paya Luas.png Tip about colonels.jpg Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Airports